1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring systems and more specifically, to operation and casualty monitoring systems for use on autonomous undersea vehicles.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Known performance monitoring systems used in undersea vehicles include a generally autonomous control unit in operational communication with performance monitoring subsystems. The prior art on monitoring systems include:
Yavnai (U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,572) recites a programmable decision unit capable of managing and controlling the execution of a mission by utilizing a plurality of subsystems and database capable of holding and managing data including pre-stored data and data acquired by and received from the subsystems. The programmable decision unit includes a mission plan (MP) for accomplishing the execution of the missions. The mission plan also includes a succession of iterations that has each assignment of a mission segment associated with a mission stated to one or more of the subsystems. Each iteration further includes receipt from the subsystems report data for determining either normal behavior or an exceptional event. The programmable decision unit is capable of managing and controlling the execution of the mission in an autonomous fashion whereby the vehicle becomes an autonomous vehicle.
Knoska et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,088) recites a marine vessel monitoring system capable of monitoring vessels when the vessels are unable or unavailable to be personally monitored. The system provides for inspecting and repairing a designated marine vessel at periodic intervals and for reporting the results of such inspections and repairs to the vessel's owner.
Potter et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,975) provides a health monitoring system for an unmanned underwater vehicle in which the system is disposed within a submerged docking station. The health monitoring system receives signal representative of the performance of the docking station equipment and uses the data to determine the health status of the docking station equipment, to generate health status data representative thereof, and transmits the health status data to a remote station. The health monitoring system also retrieves health status data from UUVs that are periodically docked in the docking station, and transmits this data to the remote station.
Osburn, I I I et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,747,710) provides a system for detecting changes in measurable conditions comprising: an enterprise server, at least one vessel, and a broadcast device on the vessel. The broadcast device is in communication with a satellite. At least one remote terminal unit is on the vessel, and the remote terminal unit is in communication with an electronic cryptographic module. The remote terminal unit stores digital data in a memory area for transmission. Communications software, adapted to handle multiple telemetries and protocols, links the enterprise server directly with each vessel, collects digital data on changes in measurable conditions, and initiates an alarm when the digital data signifies a change outside a preset limit. Configuration software configures the remote terminal unit by executing configuration commands using the communication software. A broadcast device is disposed on each vessel, for enabling the remote terminal unit on each vessel to directly communicate with the enterprise server.
Lash et. al. (United States Patent Publication No. 2002/0158776) provides a remote marine monitoring and control system that compiles security information and statistics for on-board equipment on unattended boats, uses a wireless transmitter to send this data to a user over a communications network and allows a user to remotely operate the user's boat in response. Boat operational data can be provided to a user on a variety of personal communication devices and/or thru a monitoring website. These devices can also be used by the user to send a user command to remotely control the operation of the boat. The remote marine monitoring system identifies normal operating conditions for on-board equipment and compares these conditions to the operating activity in order to detect unusual activity. Security information can also be compiled and reported relating to intrusion sensors, keyless entry and the boat's physical location.